This is a preclinical study designed to determine different molecular and gene alterations resulting from various doses and schedules of radiation. The initial study was to determine gene expression profiles of glioma cell lines exposed to low-dose versus high-dose radiation. Six different glioma cell lines were used. After undergoing radiation, RNA was extracted for microarray analysis. Data has been analyzed and further testing has been proposed. The study is now including cell lines from human DIPG and pediatric high grade glioma. An animal model is under development. The study is currently ongoing.